Romance at its Best
by 21beautiful-mistake12
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story. Its a pairing with HP&GW They are madly in love, at least thats what they think until someone else comes along! Rated M for future chapters
1. Disapperance

A/N :: This story takes place after the 6th year. It is placed 3 years later, and has nothing to do with the 7th Harry Potter book, for I have not read it yet. And after I read it, it won't make a difference in this story, although it might in later stories. I do not own nor claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters in this story. They all belong to Ms. J. K. Rowling, and I thank and congratulated her for making them up. I might add a few of my own characters but I will let you know if I do!

**Chapter 1 --- Disappearance**

"Harry! Harry where are you? Ron, I can't find him anywhere." Said Ginny, sounding quite concerned.

Harry had been missing for about 5 hours now. Since after breakfast at the burrow, nobody had seen or heard from Harry. Not even his girlfriend of 3 years, nor his best friend Ron knew where he was.

"I don't know what to tell you Gin, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself," Ron casually told her.

"What if he's hurt? I can't help but worry when my boyfriend runs off with out telling a single soul where he's going. Not to mention He-who-must-not-be-named is still out there somewhere."

"Harry's battled him before, and is still alive, HE WILL BE OK."

"But what if he's not? What if… what if he came across some deatheaters? You know it's harder to ward off three people rather than just one. He could get seriously hurt…"

"Like he hasn't dealt with deatheaters before. Jeeze Gin your treating him like a child. Now shut up, you sound like Mum. Its quite scary actually"

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Ginny said as she playful punched Ron in the chest. Maybe a little harder than she thought because he staggered back a little. "I do not sound like Mum. I'm just a little worried that's all."

"You know that HURT!" replied Ron, rubbing the spot where Ginny hit him. "Lets play some chess."

Chess in the Magical world is a little different than the Muggle form of chess. The only major difference it that the pieces are alive, and usually listen to your commands. That is unless they don't trust you, in that case they become reluctant to move where you want them.

Ron had just about won his favorite game in the world, when he was knocked over by Ginny rushing past him shouting, "Harry! Where were you?" Calming down a little bit she hugged Harry like he's been gone for a year, not wanting to let go. Finally she pulled away and asked once again, "Where were you?"

Harry just stood there for about a minute grinning before saying, "I've been around! Where have you been?"

Ginny, starting to go red at the ears, was trying to keep her temper as she replied, a little bit meaner than intended, "You have not been around! Ron and I have been looking everywhere for you. I thought… well I thought that something bad had happened to you."

Harry hugged her quickly, noticing that she was almost in tears he apologized, "I'm sorry, but there's something I want to show you! It will explain everything… where I have been and why I didn't tell anybody where I went."

Taking her by the hand, he led her out the door towards the pond. Stopping right outside the entrance. Holding her hands, he looked deeply in to Ginny's eyes.

"I love you!" he said before he leaned in and kissed her.

That kiss was one of the most magical kisses they've shared. There was this tingling sensation on their lips that had spread through their whole bodies making them numb and weak. And for that they kissed longer than Harry had intended. At last Harry finally pulled away to whisper in her ear, "Close your eyes love, I want it to be a surprise!"


	2. The Pond

**A/N::: Thank you for leaving a review.. More of you ppl should do this! It makes me feel good. I don't care if its mean or nice I love to learn from my mistakes. How can I fix them if you don't tell me? AGAIN many thanks!**

**Chapter 2 --- The Pond**

Harry swished away the vines, with his wand I might add, that blocked the entrance to the pond and latched them on the hook that was so conveniently hovering to the side of the vines. If you were anything but a wizard this might seem weird to you, but being a wizard Harry was used to these type of thing. Especially since he was at the Burrow. The Weaslys were all wizards and happened to have a lot of enchanted objects around the house for there convince. He then led Ginny slowly through the entrance.

"Wait here! And no peeking!" he whispered.

With a wave of Harry wand the vines went back to their place, hiding the entrance. Harry looked around one more time, making sure everything was perfect. _Well here goes nothing; I just hope she likes it._ Harry thought to himself.

"Open you eyes!" said Harry, a little shaky from nerves.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes, and to her amazement there was a beautiful table set for two. With a candle and roses upon it. It was the most romantical thing she had ever seen. The pond seemed enchanted to glow just right under the moon lit sky. All of the sudden food appeared on the plates. It looked wonderful, even better than the feasts at Hogwarts and that's saying something.

"Ginny overwhelmed with joy, turned to Harry, "Thank you so much, its Beautiful! I don't know what to say… I love you so much!"

"I love you too," Harry replied.

Harry led her over to the table so they could start eating their wonderful feast before any bugs did. It was wonderful everything was prepared perfectly. After the food, Harry brought Ginny to the middle of the pond on a small paddleboat. And that was where he proposed!

End Of Flashback!!!!! A/N::: Do you think I should have told you it was a flashback in the first chapter? Or is this way better??

3 Months later

Ginny and Hermione are off in Diagon ally picking out Ginny's wedding dress at Madame Wrokiis Every Occasion Formal Wear. There were so many dresses that Ginny didn't know which she liked more.

"Ginny! Which one do you want? You know you have to pick out one before we leave," said Hermione, Ginny and Harry's best friend.

Hermione was a very beautiful young woman, with long brown hair. Out of all her Hogwarts friends, she was the one who had changed the most since school had ended. She used to have bushy hair that she could barley do a thing with, now her hair does what ever she wants and it's so beautiful. She used to be an abnormally skinny girl. You would never have known by looking at her now. It seemed as if her figure was perfect.

Ginny and Hermione have been looking through dresses for about three hours now and still not a single one had interested them. But then Ginny found it! It was an off the shoulder white wedding gown. It was perfect, the way it fit her body made it seem like it was made for her and only her. It hugged every curve just right and made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

"Ginny! You look amazing! This is the one, definitely," exclaimed Hermione excitedly.

"You really think so?" said Ginny as she marveled at herself in the mirror. "I love it to! But do you think Harry will?"

"Of course he will, trust me," replied Hermione getting ready to leave.

After they paid for the dress they decided that it was time for some dinner. They headed over to the best restaurant in Diagon Ally, Nujmeras Dinning Palace. While in the restaurant they seen a lot of old friends from Hogwarts, even some old enemies.

"Is that…? It can't be! He has changed so much," said Ginny staring at a handsome blonde man.


	3. Nujmeras Dinning Palace

**A/N:: Thank you to everyone for reading my first story. Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. The next one will be up tomorrow! Go me!!! Thank you for leaving reviews, please keep doing that it helps me write knowing that people actually like what I'm writing. **

**Chapter 3 --- Nujmeras Dinning Palace**

"Oh my gosh, it is Malfoy!" said Ginny. "He looks different… but in a good way!"

The girls were staring at Draco in shock. His beautiful gray eyes were no longer full of hate and deceit, but they were filled with sadness and remorse. Ginny had this weird feeling to go over there and comfort him, but the fact that its Draco Malfoy, the guy who tormented her throughout Hogwarts, kept her in her seat. Draco was sitting at a two-person table all alone eating his dinner and occasionally looking at his watch like he was expecting something or someone.

Draco had this weird feeling that someone was staring at him, he looked up, and started searching the room. His eyes landed on a beautiful red head that was looking, no staring at him, but then she must have noticed that he was looking at her also because she suddenly looked away.

Where had Draco seen her before, she looked so familiar. But then it dawned on him; she was none other than a Weasley. He never noticed it before, but she was beautiful. _What am I thinking? She probably hates me from all of the times I tormented her. I wouldn't have a chance. Besides I'm not worth her time._ Thought Draco.

Draco finished his dinner and made his way back to the busy streets of Diagon Ally for some more shopping. Shortly after Hermione and Ginny had finished eating also.

Hermione looked at her watch and then said, "Ginny! I'm going to be late for my doctor's appointment. I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Its ok. I'm just going to finish up my shopping then I'm going home," said Ginny. "See you later!" A minute later Hermione had disapparated.

Ginny didn't waste any time and got to work on visiting all the shops she had to before she had to leave. She went in to Flourish and Blotts, where she bought a few books, Eeylop's Owl Emporium, where of course she didn't buy an owl she just loved to look at them. Besides they had Hedwig, a beautiful Snowy Owl that Harry had gotten for his 11th birthday.

Ginny had almost been to every shop when she spotted Draco again. He was running towards her, tears streaking down his cheeks. It seemed as if he didn't know where he was running, but he was still trying to get away from something. What ever happened would have to be very terrible to make 'Draco Malfoy' cry. Never in all her years at Hogwarts had Ginny see Draco cry, let alone show any type of emotion showing that he had a heart.

**A/N:: Please review!! Tell me what you think. Let me know if I've made any errors in anything. Like if it doesn't sound right. You can't criticize if you don't let me know. How else would I fix it?!!?!? **


End file.
